Kick Back And Relax
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Inuyasha finds out that Kagome is stressed because she believes that she is no longer needed in his time. He finds a way to make her more needed than she usually thought


**Kick Back and Relax**

Summary: Inuyasha finds out that Kagome is stressed because she believes that she is no longer needed in his time.

Inuyasha is in Kagome's room looking through her photo album, "Ugh, where on earth is she?" He asks so impatiently. It's 6:30 and Kagome till hasn't come home at all. She would've been home until 4:00 pm. He looks outside and sees that night has come in already with the moon and the stars. He then picks up her scent of mint and lavender. "That must be her." He said excitedly. Kagome looks so tired. What on earth had made her wore out all day. It could've been school. She must've had something to do after that she went to take care of after school. Kagome comes in. "I'm home" she said. She walks into the kitchen. "I wonder where everyone is?" She asks. "Your mom, brother, and grandpa are at a resort until Sunday night." Inuyasha said as he came in. "Let me guess, you came to take me back to your time, Inuyasha." She said as she looks into the fridge getting some soda. "No. Remember that we finally defeated Naraku, and the Jewel is complete." Inuyasha answers her. Kagome has finished what Kikyo left for her. "I know that I'm not needed in your time…there's no reason for me to be there. I know that…." She gets cut up. "You _are _needed Kagome, you should know how important you are." Kagome drinks her soda, and passes him up to her room. Inuyasha looks sad of how Kagome feels that she is no longer needed in his time. Inuyasha loves her so much, he can't bare to lose her. He had the tv on, and just watches something. "Do you feel that you're stressed out? Any depression? Well it's time for you to get the time of your life. You will get the massages, with free lessons, a fine mud baths, and sauna to sweat out your troubles." Inuyasha smiles. "That's what Kagome needs."

"Come to us and take a 3 hour lessons on to massage your loved ones and you can do it at night." The commercial said. The tv displays the address as Inuyasha quickly writes it on a sheet of paper. He remembers that the moon is an old crescent, which means that he'll turn into a human tomorrow night. He walks up to Kagome's room. "Kagome, I know just the thing to cheer you up." He said. Kagome is at her desk doing homework at usual. "I don't think anything is going to cheer me up Inuyasha." She sadly said to him. Inuyasha comes to her and leans by her at her desk, "Trust me on this one, Kagome." Kagome turns to him. "What is it that you have to cheer me up?" Inuyasha holds up her chin to make her look straight into his golden eyes. "It's a surprise." Kagome smiles. "The only way to cheer me up is how much you care about me." Inuyasha smiles with a chuckle, "You forgetting one other thing how I cheer you up." Kagome looks confused." What would that be?" Inuyasha smirks as he pulls Kagome for a kiss. Kagome shocks a little, but she wraps her arms around his neck. Inuyasha deepens the kiss by embraces her in his arms.

The next day, while Kagome is at school, Inuyasha goes to the place where the commercial took place. He made sure he was usual Kagome's world. A simple pair of lose jeans. And a red short sleeve t-shirt. And he knew that if he had to go out to the public, he had to wear shoes. Luckily Kagome got his a pair of sandals. He got his hat to cover his dog ears. He then leaves the house and makes his way to the spa. "Hmm let's see, the address this, and I have to find the place." He said as he walks on the sidewalks. As he turns the block he spots it. "Ahh there it is." He comes to the door, and enters. "Hello welcome, how may I help you?" A man asks. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but do you have massage lessons?" Inuyasha asks as he comes to him. "Yes we do, would you like to start right away." The man asks. Inuyasha nods. "Yes, I'd love to." Man smiles as he takes him to a room in the back. Inuyasha enter and sees that there's a special with a headrest at the end, and there are candles around the area with a soothe music to calm them down. The man comes in. "Ready?" He asks. Inuyasha nods for a yes. The man claps, "Alright let us begin." 3 hours later, Inuyasha learned as much as he could. All he has to do is to make an appointment for Kagome. He goes to the front desk, "I would like to make an appointment for a girl named Kagome Higurashi." The man types it down, "And I want to be her masseur." Inuyasha requested. The man smiles, "Of course. How about 7:00 pm?" Inuyasha looks at the clock behind the desk and sees it's only 2:30 pm. "I'd like that please." He smiles. The man nods. "Okay, that's great. I'll reserve a room for you and Miss. Higurashi." He said. Inuyasha turns and leaves the spa. "Thank you."

Inuyasha gets home from his trip to the spa. He gets into the kitchen, as he hums to get something to drink. "I can't wait. Kagome will love it." He said as he drinks some orange juice. He finds out that Kagome won't be home until another hour. He goes into the living room to watch tv. Another hour later, Kagome comes homes, "I'm home." She calls sadly. Inuyasha is shocked to hear that kind of sound from her voice. "This doesn't sound good." He comes to her. He finds that she has a bruised left arm, and she has a cut on her neck. "Kagome what happened?" He asks with concern. "I was on my way home, until I slipped and landed on my left arm, and sharp edged cut my neck." She explains. Inuyasha takes her to the bathroom. "Okay, let's get you cleaned up, because I got something for you." He said as he gets some ointment and rubs it on her cut, and bruise. "What do you mean? All I can think of tonight is that you become human." Kagome said as Inuyasha finishes cleaning her injuries. Inuyasha replies, "I know that, but there's more though." He embraces her, but carefully though. "Come on let's have dinner first okay?" Inuyasha takes her into the kitchen. "But you don't know how to cook." Kagome complains, seeing that Inuyasha never cooks for her, except when they had grilled fish over the fire. "Leave everything to me." He assures as he begins to get ingredients for themselves. While he was cooking the rice, he pulses. His long silver hair has become black, gold eyes turn brown, and his claws are gone as well as his fangs. "It's almost done." He also has some chicken in the oven. "Are you sure about this, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks while she is sitting at the table. Inuyasha turns around and assures her with a smile. "Don't worry, Kagome." He hears a ting from the timer and pulls out the chicken out of the oven, and finished stirring the rice. He takes out two plates, and dished up the food. "Here you go, Kagome" Inuyasha puts her plate in front her. The aroma was great to her, "Wow this is great." She said as she takes a bite from the chicken. He smiles for how she likes it. "I'm glad you like." He said as he eats his.

About a half an hour later, they finished their dinner. "Go I'll take care of the dishes." He said. Kagome nods as she leaves the kitchen. When she was out of sight, he quickly cleans up the kitchen. He checks the clocks and sees it's 6:30 pm. "Oh better hurry." He said as he puts the dishes away. "Kagome!" He calls out to her. "What is it?" She answers as she comes back into the kitchen. "Get your shoes and jacket." He said. "Okay." She goes to her room and gets her jacket and shoes. Inuyasha does the same. Kagome comes to the door where Inuyasha is waiting for her. He lends out his arm, "Shall we?" Kagome smiles, "Yes." She takes it as they leave.

They arrive at the spa. Kagome looks at him, "Why are we here?" Inuyasha enters the area. "You'll see." He said as they approach the desk. "I'm here for Kagome Higurashi at 7:00 pm." Inuyasha said to the man. The man looks onto his computer. "You're just in time. And her room is ready." He said. Kagome looks at Inuyasha suspiciously, "What are you up too?" She said. Inuyasha comes to whisper at the man, "By the way, I'm masseur." The man nods. "Come this way." He said as he guides the couple to an empty room. When they enter the Kagome is surprised, "Am I here to get a massage?" She asks the man. "I'm not the one, he is." The man points to Inuyasha. Kagome turns to the Inuyasha, "You're kidding." Inuyasha replies, "Nope. Get ready okay." Inuyasha said as he takes her to the bathroom in the room. She hesitated a little but went in. Inuyasha then turns to man. "I'll leave you and your patient alone for the time being." The man said as he leaves the room. Inuyasha gets the candles lit, and warms up the bed, and turns on soothing music. He stretches out his body and cracks his knuckles. He puts on some massaging clothes of a white shirt, and white pants. A few minutes later, Kagome comes out in a white fluffy robe. "Okay I'm ready." She said as she gets onto the warm bed. "Lay on your stomach." Inuyasha instructs her. She gets on her stomach as she slowly takes off her robe, just leaving her panties on, but no bra. Inuyasha blushes furiously but relaxes as he starts rubbing her back. Kagome raises her head, but then relaxes as Inuyasha begins massaging her back. "How is that Kagome?" He asks. Kagome sighs pleasantly, "I never knew you had great massaging skills, Inuyasha." All he did was smirking as he massages the feet, her arms, her neck and her shoulders. Kagome feels that she's in heaven. Feeling how Inuyasha can massage her, she just wanted to stay like this forever. But she knew that it was going to be a short one. "Alright. How was that?" Inuyasha asks as he gets her robe. She takes the robe and wraps herself around it. "That was amazing, Inuyasha." She said with a soft smile. Inuyasha leads her back to the bathroom so she can get dressed. She nods as she gets in. Inuyasha then turns on the light as he turns off the music and blow out the candles, and puts his regular clothes back on. (Kagome's time clothes)

Soon after Kagome comes out fully dressed as she goes out to the front to see Inuyasha paying her massage. She smiles as she comes up to him. "Ready to go home?" He asks. She smiles, "Yes I'm ready." Inuyasha turns to the man at the desk, "Thanks for the lessons and the room." The man replies, "You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Inuyasha nods as he and Kagome head home. By the time they got home, Kagome ran up into her room, and changed into her pajamas. Inuyasha on the other hand grabbed himself some milk. Seeing that it's 11:00 pm. "Looks like that massage was longer than I thought. Well at lease she enjoyed it though." He said. Kagome comes into the kitchen. She hugs him, "Oh Inuyasha that was the best massage I ever gotten, only from you that is." Inuyasha smirks of her compliments. "It was a first for me to give a massage. Instead of you massaging my ears." He embraces her. "If I didn't get one, I'd be stressed out like no tomorrow." She said as she yawns, showing how tired she is. Inuyasha chuckles as he carries her to her room bridal style. "Looks like I have a tired girl in my arms." He jokes. Kagome snuggles onto his chest. "Yes you do have a tired girl in your arms." She joked back. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at that. He gets into her room and lays her onto her bed. He then changes into his clothes, luckily he still had his undershirt on. He grabs his hakama pants and puts them on. While he was doing that, Kagome was getting under her bed covers. She snuggles from the warmth of the blankets. But she feels a pair of strong arms around her waist. She relaxed even more. "Hmm, Inuyasha you always calm me down when I'm in your arms." She said. He chuckles, "Looks like I has the magic touch then don't I?' He said with satisfaction in his voice. Kagome manages to turn to face him, "Yes you do." She said. "Of course, but it's never completed until I do this." He said as kisses her. Kagome wraps her arms around his neck, as he pulls her head close to deepen the kiss. They break to catch their breath. Kagome snuggles into him, "I love you, Inuyasha." She said tiredly. Inuyasha strokes slowly her raven black hair behind her ears, "I love you too, Kagome. Now do you know how much you're needed in my time?" He feels Kagome nod underneath him, He kissed her forehead and they went to sleep.

THE END


End file.
